Lens systems for amplification instruments are well known in the art. One example of such a lens system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,906,767. The lens system comprises a field lens, a field lens array and a pupil lens array. Such lens systems may be used for photometric measurement of biological liquids. Respective apparatus comprise a light source, a detector and such a lens system, wherein said lens system comprises a field lens array.
The present disclosure provides an apparatus, system, and method for photometric measurement of biological liquids, displaying several advantages.